


It's You (I Fell Into)

by somanyopentabs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Violence, No Safeword, Questionable Ghoul Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Naki,” Yamori says, and he doesn’t sound angry at all.  He sounds different, somehow, but Naki isn’t sure…doesn’t know what the word is.  But he doesn’t sound angry and that’s the important thing.  Yamori would throw him across the room if he was, and Naki would accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You (I Fell Into)

**Author's Note:**

> This is...probably the most questionable thing yet I've written for these two. Warnings, so many warnings, so many triggers. It's bad. I don't even know what to warn for because these two are so fucked up. So be advised--CHOOSE NOT TO WARN. If you're not sure...you probably shouldn't read this. It was going to be just an excuse for booty sex but then they never got to that part because Naki got too upset. If they bothered to use safewords, Naki probably would have safeworded out. Aaaaanyway, please enjoy this terrible work of fiction. Thank you.

“Aniki, wait,” Naki says, babbles, really, because they’re alone together, and that’s so rare, that almost never happens. Yamori doesn’t look angry, so Naki goes up on his tiptoes and flings his arms around his neck and presses his cheek into his shoulder.  
Yamori pulls away a little bit and Naki starts to panic and holds on tighter.

“Aniki, don’t go. I’ve been trying everything to get your attention. I don’t know what else I can do. I’ve been trying to think—you know I’ve been trying my best, aniki.”

“Naki,” Yamori says, and he doesn’t sound angry at all. He sounds different, somehow, but Naki isn’t sure…doesn’t know what the word is. But he doesn’t sound angry and that’s the important thing. Yamori would throw him across the room if he was, and Naki would accept it.

“Yes?”

“I’m not going anywhere. You can let go.”

Slowly, Naki loosens his grip and comes to stand next to his aniki, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. He can’t be rejected again; aniki is his everything, and he was sure this time. He thought he knew that aniki would want him. Naki knew in his very center that he wasn’t much of anything, for the most part, but somehow he had caught his aniki’s eyes. 

“You’ll let me stay with you tonight, won’t you?” Naki can’t help himself. He can’t hold back. Ever since Yamori said he was easy on the eyes, he’d been trying to hold himself back from throwing himself at his boss. No one ever said anything like that about him before. 

“The bed is big enough.”

“Which means yes? You mean, yes, I can? I can stay?” Naki’s heart does a series of flips as he follows Yamori into the bedroom and watches him strip out of his suit.

“Well? Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Yamori says when all Naki manages to do is to stand there with an open mouth, gaping at his boss.

“Right!” Naki takes everything off, tripping over his pants in his excitement. He would really like a kiss, and he can’t stop staring at his aniki’s lips. Is it finally going to happen? Naki’s been having wet dreams about Yamori for months now, waking up to humiliating messes in his pants and crying when it gets to be too much. He’d jerked off thinking about him, once, and then felt so guilty about it that he couldn’t face Yamori for days.

But now, those kinds of thoughts were okay, weren’t they? He’s allowed now, alone with his boss, in this state of undress, right? His heart thuds nervously inside his chest. What if he ruins everything? What if he says something so stupid that he gets sent away in shame? He can hardly bear the thought of it.

“Get over here,” Yamori huffs. “Do I have to tell you everything?”

“Sorry,” Naki says, cringing as he makes his way over to the one who could break him so easily with only a few words. Yamori could beat him within an inch of his life, and it still wouldn’t hurt as much as getting rejected by him. “I’m sorry, aniki. You probably want someone more experienced, huh?”

“What are you going on about? If I didn’t want you here, I would have said so.”

“Oh, right,” Naki says brightly. “So, you do want me?”

“Do I have to repeat myself every five seconds?” Yamori grumbles. He reaches out and grabs both of Naki’s wrists, reeling him in. “Or maybe I should show you what I want from you.”

Yamori is so close, close enough for a kiss, if Naki stands up on his tiptoes again. Naki feels so small next to him, but in a good way. He feels protected. Yamori might be rough with him sometimes, but he would never do any real harm.

“Okay.”

Yamori keeps both of Naki’s wrists in one wide hand as he begins to use the other to pull him in by the small of his back. He stutters forward, gasping when Yamori’s hand finds the hardness between his legs and squeezes.

“Ah, ah,” Naki pants as Yamori’s hand envelops him. He can’t think; he can barely remember to catch his breath.

Yamori leans down and whispers in his ear as his hand jerks his erection.

“I’ll fuck you from behind and make you scream, if you think you can handle it.”

“Oh, please,” Naki begs. “Please, please.”

Yamori lets go of his dick and turns him around to shove him towards the bed. Naki moves without hesitation, climbing on top of the mattress and getting on his hands and knees. He looks back over his shoulder. Yamori is getting something out of his desk drawer. It looks like a small tube, but Naki can’t tell what it is.

“What’s that?”

“Don’t you know anything?” Yamori says, but it sounds almost fond to Naki’s ears. “It’s to make it easier.”

“Oh.”

Yamori pops the cap open and begins to spread some of the contents onto his fingers. He kneels on the bed next to Naki, and suddenly his fingers are on him, pushing and pressing at his hole. Naki feels one large finger penetrating him, but before he can whimper, Yamori captures his lips with his own and kisses him, gloriously and wonderfully. Naki can die happy now, he thinks.

Another finger joins the first one, and it makes Naki gasp and spread his legs wider, as wide as he can. He wonders what he must look like to his aniki, spread out and baring everything.

Those fingers are still working at him as he’s kissed, stretching his hole for what feels like forever. He knew this sort of thing happened, but it was a different reality to experience it. 

“You’re so tight,” Yamori pulls away from his lips and says into his ear. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, don’t stop,” Naki insists. He’s come so far, too far not to have Yamori inside of him. The two fingers working in and out of him right now are nice, but it’s not the same as having Yamori’s cock. He needs it desperately; he might cry if it doesn’t happen, if Yamori decides he’s not good enough for it.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Yamori says. “Showing off your ass like this.”

“What? But…I thought this was how you wanted me…”

Yamori sighs into his ear as his fingers thrust into Naki’s ass. “I do want you, stupid. I want you desperate and begging for me.”

“Yes, aniki. Anything you want, please. Please, just…anything.”

“Good, good. Look at you, my perfect slutty boy. Pushing against my fingers like you are. Ready for me?”

“Yes…oh!” Naki twitches and shivers as a third finger goes in.

“What would you do to get my cock in you? Would you beg me?”

“Yes, please, I would. Please, oh, aniki!”

“What else would you do? Spread your entrance for me, let me see how bad you want it?”

Naki feels like his legs are already pushed apart to the max. Reaching back with both hands, however, he can pull apart his ass cheeks and expose his hole. He feels so stretched, so vulnerable.

“What else would you do for me?”

It’s too much. It’s too much, and it’s not enough. It’s such an embarrassing position, bent over and spread bare. He doesn’t know if he can take any more. Naki starts to cry in earnest. “Please, aniki,” he sobs. “A-anything.”

Yamori pulls his fingers out and flips Naki over so he’s on his back, looking up at his aniki while tears stream down his face.

“S-sorry, aniki.”

“Idiot, don’t be sorry. I pushed you too far.”

Yamori grabs a handful of tissues, wiping lube off his fingers before handing a new set of tissues to Naki. He wipes at his face gratefully, staring up at his aniki with a broken heart. Naki’s been disappointing again. He’s messed up again. He couldn’t do one simple thing, and now he’s ruined everything.

“Please, aniki. I can still—I can still turn back over. You can fuck me. Or I can use my mouth?” Naki struggles to sit up, with the full intention of giving Yamori a blow job, but Yamori just pushes him back down again with one strong hand.

“Take a deep breath.”

“Oh, okay,” Naki said, trying to get his breathing back under control. The sobs nearly subside, and with the tissues he wipes his cheeks dry.

“Better?”

“Yes. Aniki, please, I—give me another chance, won’t you?”

“I’m not throwing you out. Stop talking like that.”

Naki’s breath catches in his throat and the tears start up again, but this time for a different reason entirely. Yamori isn’t done with him. He’s not going to—he’s not going to throw him away, get someone better, someone less of a failure. No one’s ever wanted to keep him for any length of time. Naki always seems to outstay his welcome, outlive his usefulness. But maybe not this time? Oh, aniki.

Yamori starts to mop up the new tears that have fallen down Naki’s face with another wad of tissues.

“Stupid, we can try again. Not when you’re this upset. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“No one’s ever…” Naki trails off. Could his aniki care for him that much? He doesn’t want to say it out loud. Better to leave it alone. Better to think that maybe, maybe he does.

“Quiet, now. Or I’ll gag you.”

“Yes, aniki.”


End file.
